


Devil May Cry 5

by acieoJ



Category: Devil May Cry 4, 幻影ヲ駆ケル太陽 il sole penetra le illusioni | Day Break Illusion
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I love DMC and DBI, I'm so sorry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: Everybody (except Nero and Trish) know that Vergil is Dead.What if HE knew a person who could see the soul in the other half of the perfect stone.What if this was HIS childhood friend?(Currently under remake)





	1. Thought

 

**_Prologue- Thought_**

* * *

 

**Dante**

"Happy Birthday, Dante!", Patty greeted

"Thanks kid.", I pat her head.

_But its not the same without my Bro._

 

**"Happy Birthday!", Mom cheered**

**"Thanks Mom!",I spoke, happily**

**"T-Thank you.. Mother.", Vergil muttered**

**"Here.", mom puts down two necklaces. Both the same but the colors are different. Silver and Gold**

**"Wow, I want the milk chocolate colored!"**

**"But I want that.",Vergil pouts.**

**"Boys, they're not chocolate.", mom giggled**

**"What are They?", We both ask**

**"This one is gold.",Mom puts the gold necklace on me "And this one is Silver.", mom puts the silver necklace on Vergil**

**"Thanks mom!"**

**"Kids, you have a visitor."**

**"Is it (y/n)?",I ask**

**"Is it Rinka.", Vergil ask**

**"Both of them."**

**"Dee!!" "Vergie!", two female voice shouted**

**"Happy birthday, you two!', They both greeted**

**"Mom gave us necklaces!", I cheered**

**"Can I see, Vergil?",Vergil nods and hands it to her. She swipes her thumb's pad on the red jewel.**

**Rin soon gave it back "I put a charm on it!",She smiles**

**"I gave Dante's necklace everlasting Luck!",(y/n) smiles**

 

_I wonder how those two are. Hopefully alive._

"Dante?",Patty ask, cutting me off my resonance.

"Yeah, Kiddo?",I ask

"How is it?",She ask

"It's great, Patty.", I pat her head "I appreciate it."

"Let's eat then!", I nod and started eating, a bit of this and a bit of that, but mostly pizza and beer.

"So, how old are you, old man?",Nero ask

"38? I've lost count."

"I can't believe you don't count."

"I'll explain it to you when you grow up.",I said to Patty, softly. Luckily she doesn't push it

"Dante!",Lady handed me two boxes

"Who's it from?"

"I dunno.. Its doesn't have a name or a signature on it.",Lady shrugs

"I open both boxes and saw that it was devil arms, in a bubbled orb.

 

 

 

> _"Hey,Happy Birthday Idiot. I caught ya some devil arms. Pretty sweet when my pal checked for me. I bubbled it so it doesn't reach the devil's noses"_
> 
> _-(chosen initials)_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Hey, I hope you remember those two neighbors back then. I know you prefer not to talk about it. But I don't know how to make you notice me._
> 
> _Anyways got ya a Lucifer 2.0._
> 
> _I found it fighting an alpha Berial._
> 
> _Take care you idiot. I might visit."_
> 
> _-LC, RH_

 

"No freaking way!", I moved away and Unsealed the bubbled Devil Arm. It was a sword that can be shifted into other kinds of blades. I unsealed the Lucifer that the girl was talking about. Shit! Its bigger and even powerful! I should merge this with the first Lucifer! So is my rebellion!

"Dante!", Trish spoke "Demons, Central square.", I nod

 

 

**Time for a test run!**

 


	2. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hunting spree, they head back to Devil May Cry to solve a freaky mystery.  
> As soon as they came into conclusion, Vergil's necklace glows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story. You are free to choose a tarot card, the major ones only. Except for the Lovers.
> 
> Edit 1- 1:30 pm PST  
> Characters description  
> Spelling fixed

**_Chapter 1- The Necklace_ **

~~~~

**Dante**

"That was fun.", I stretched my arms, walking back to the Shop

"Didn't we destroy the hell gates?"

"We did, but that doesn't mean we're safe from them.", I answered

"And my powers would be sealed in hell if the gates are completely closed.", Trish answered.

 "Hey guys, how was it?", Patty ask from the doorway

"It was awesome!", I cheered like a five year old

"Did somebody break him?", Nero ask, his devil bringer pointing me.

"Just got happy about the new devil arms he got.", Trish answered

"Though, do you guys think its freaky?",Lady ask

"About what?", I ask

"Those two birthday packages.", Lady answered "It was sent for you, and it mentioned the word "Bubbled" in one of the letters.", Lady added

"And how did they get their hands on devil arms, especially the first one.",Nero ask "Again, are you sure we destroyed all the gates. Didn't you say you acquired the Devil arms from the demons that guard the 3 gates outside Fortuna?", Neko added

"Those aren't the real gates. They were simply copies, interpretations and.. There are many ways a demon could go through the human world. And I'm not sure if they're all from gates or summoning.", I answered

"Also, did the note mentioned that she found a stronger Lucifer from killing an Alpha Berial?",Trish ask

"Though, this person's initials is quite infamous, "LC, RH", it can either be that there's two people that contributed to give you this devil arm or it references this persons card.", Lady said

"Card?", Nero ask

"There is a nearby shop that has 6 to 10 ladies in it, and they all hold card, specifically, Tarot Cards.", Lady concluded

"Are you sure?", Nero ask her

"There is one way to find out, right?",she places her Kalina Ann behind her and walks off the shop

"We'll investigate tomorrow.", I said and headed to my room. But before I could reach the stairs, Patty yells

"Dante!! The silver necklace is glowing!!", Patty screamed

_Vergil's necklace??_

The three of us run up and slammed the bedroom door open

_**Holy shit.** She wasn't lying._

In front of us shined the silver necklace that once belonged to him glow purple, like it was playing with colors, it has blue tints on certain areas making it look purple. The brightness was strong that it reflected the ceiling.

"Get some rest guys, we'll visit that shop tomorrow.", I strictly said and went to bed

_What the hell does this mean._

 

 

 

 

_....Does it mean Vergil is alive??_

 

When we all were ready, Trish hops on her motorcycle and so did Lady. Me and Nero hopped in my car as we follow Lady who was speeding in the street.

"Old man, the necklace is glowing brighter.", Nero informs me.

"We'll find out soon."

We stop in front of a small building. Lady was about knock when four ladies who's holding a scythe, a spear, A large mace and a sword runs out.[1]

"I'm worried. They're starting to appear.", A voice spoke

"We have to investigate. But I think its an aftermath to the "Savior" incident in Fortuna.", another voice said, answering the first voice's question

"But why did it reach in Capulet?",the first voice ask

"Okay, dude. First. We both know our childhood friend lives somewhere inside Capulet."

"But how did you know that he lives in Devil May Cry?", The first one asks again

"He named it that way as a sign that he is mourning for Vergil. You've seen it in your head, right. You predicted his fall?"

"I did. There was nothing we could do."

"He'll never be as happy as he was when he was 7.", the second voice ask

"Um. Hello?", Lady knocked politely

"Come in please.", the second voice called out and we open the door, prepared that they may jump on us.

"D-Dante?", The first voice ask. Holy shit she was (y/n), but now all grown up! Her (h/c) hair that reached her (shoulder, knees, back, elbows), and her (s/c) was complement in her gorgeous posture, her (e/c) that shines like a (gem), and those damn virgin plump lips. Her (f/c) (clothing) complimented her skin even better.

"Enjoyed our gift too much that you had to personally come to say thanks?", The girl beside (y/n) ask. It was Rinka. Her ankle reaching pink hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a white buttoned up, sleeveless shirt and black shorts that reaches an ich away from her knees. She wore black combat boots but she walks like it isn't even touching the floor.

"You two!",I hugged both of them

"We missed you too, idiot!", they answered in unison.

"Hey old man, were kinda in the dark here.", Nero said, scratching his head

"My name is Rinka Hoshizawa. I'm the captain of our team. (y/n) (l/n) is the Vice captain. Were also Dante's childhood friends.", Rinka introduced.

"When we found out that Dante is in Capulet, we just had to find a place and start a business! Though we just came from Fortuna 3 months ago. Fortuna was in a huge wreckage we had to leave."

"How did you get the Lucifer and the shape shifting blade?",Trish ask

"As I said in the letter. I fought an Alpha Berial.",Rinka explained

"How did it get here?",Nero ask

"We just found it, somehow there was a hole beneath it.",(y/n) answered

"We tried reopening the portal but it was sealed shut.",Rinka explained

"How can you reopen a portal?", Lady ask

"Welp. Me, (y/n) and the others have the ability to either walk into the demon world or open a portal.", Rinka replies

"Let's worry that later?", I said and took something out of my pocket. 

Rinka immediately gasps and takes the item.

"Why is it glowing?"

"Your brother...", She swipes her thumb on the large ruby like she did years back.

 

 

**....He's alive...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The four ladies mentioned is Hotaru (Scythe),Luna (spear), Kinori{who is yet to be introduced} (Mace) and Akari (Sword)


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Rinka said shocks the people around her, and they begin to ask for proof. And her answer was simple.

_**Chapter 3- Explanations** _

 

**Dante**

 

"WHAT?!", we, except Rinka ask

"No need to scream at me, but yes. He's alive. But not physically.",Rinka answers

"How?"

"The charm I had put on this very necklace years back is a spirit keeping charm. It has its memories as well as his soul.",Rinka answers

"What happened?", I ask

Rinka swiped her thumb a few times before speaking _"19 years ago, Vergil has met a man named Arkham in a library. He was told that he would help gain Sparda's power. So they raised Temen-ni-Gru. Dante arrives and tries to stop his brother but fails in defeat. Vergil gains the other necklace and headed down the judgement room. Where there he fused the two gems and slashed his blade on his palm to get its last ingredient for disaster. Or so he believed. He again faces his brother until they were weak and lack of blood. A woman, Mary, soon follows and it turns out. Arkham, who Vergil earlier killed, wishes to gain Sparda for himself. He gained what he wishes, but without adding the key to unlock the seal; A priestess's blood. Or so is, Mary's blood and it opens the gate. Dante heads to Arkham who now looked like Sparda, yet is unable to contain its power, soon, Vergil arrives and the twins once again teamed with each other and defeated Arkham. As Arkham returns to The tower, he was shot by Mary or Lady. Meanwhile, the twins fight again and Vergil loses. He jumps down deeper in hell and falls. Leaving Dante with his half of the necklace, Sparda and his grief. As Vergil travels hell. He is encountered by the King of hell itself and was defeated. He became Mundus' personal soldier and tortured him. He soon gave up and a bit of his demonic essence was sent to the soldier of Mallet island, Nelo Angelo_. And there's where you found this necklace,no?", She ask

"Yeah, when I met Trish.",I answered

"The memories stop there, as if he's blind.",She said, swiping her thumb on the jewel. "Wait.. Its eyes opened.. Yesterday?",she looked at me

"Patty mentioned it shining, so we rushed up."

"I know how to revive him. If that is what you please.",Rinka spoke

"Yeah."

"How do we do it?",Lady ask

"The safest way has a dangerous procedure.",Rinka said

"What's the procedure?", I ask

"Find his last clothing,Yamato, a fellow Sparda's blood and a priestess."

"What's the dengerous part?"

"Half of my life force in his and a good shock."

"A good shock?",Nero ask

"Me and Trish will take care of that. I need a set of his clothes, and Yamato.",Rinka explains

"Why his clothes? Why not just borrow mines or Dante's?",Nero asks

"Because he's to prideful to show weakness and his clothing shows him intimidation to others.",she explain and looks at the necklace "Sorry Verg. What choice do we have?"

We all look at her curiously

"Vergil only wish to speak to me." ,she said

"Why?",I ask

"Trust issues.",she looks at me, then at "Vergil" "Sorry. We don't know where you past lived and we don't have another set of what you usually wear. I'm going to make you a new clothing while you chill, is that okay?",she ask the necklace, it takes a second or so before looking at us with a nod followed.

"Let's get ready then!"

"I'm not done.",Rinka spoke "It must be done by midnight at the moon's fullest."

"But the full moon is 2 weeks away!",I whined

"Unless you want to summon and revive a disfigured Vergil, I'll do so.... Now.",she tempted.

"Rinka!", (y/n) yelled

"Well your long time crush was tempting me and my mother's white magic!",she growled and the necklace glows brighter, making Rinka blush "Y-Yeah.",she puts the chain above her head and wear the necklace, making us look at her once again "What? He wants me to wear it."

"We should prepare the items needed and put it.."

"Upstairs. The moon shines best on the rooftop.",Rinka said

"Here then."

"The Yamato stays with Nero. They might come after this place just to own the gate for Mundus' or whoever is in there.",Rinka speaks while looking at Vergil's necklace.

"Well let's move out. We'll return in 2 weeks time.",Lady announces and all of us nod

"(y/n) please takes my place. I wanna nap.", Rinka walks to the stairs and heads to one of the many rooms.

"We'll head out then. Wouldn't wanna intrude.",Nero said as he stands up and picks up his Red Queen from the the corner weapon ile

"Same here.",I said, standing up and towards the ile, get my beloved Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory. The rest has already went out.

 "Wait, didn't Rinka mention "Longtime crush?",I ask, visibly amused of (y/n) stiff, her face red.

"S-s-she was j-just kidding around!",she stuttered, blushing madly.

"After this is done. Come to the Shop and dress nice. Ima take you out on a date.",I winked before leaving the building. That is until I hear a squeal from the inside.

 

 

 

_Hehe... Cute..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made myself my own summary of DMC3.
> 
> Yay! You got yourself a date with Dante himself!
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't post for 5 days!!
> 
> Edit 1: 2017- 26- 05 12:08 AM PST
> 
> Paragraphs messed up by auto- correction fixed


	4. After 30 years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rinka enters her room, Vergil starts to speak with her once again. Asking how she was and what not.
> 
> Disclaimer.
> 
> Lyrics below is from the song "The Call" from Regina Spektor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the story. You are 4 years younger than the twins. And I know its impossible. But you have enchanted learning that you learned to read and write at 2 y.o.

_**Chapter 4- After 30 Years**_

**Rinka**

 

 _"How are you, my princess."_ , He ask

"I'm okay Vergil. I just.. I miss you, its been so long since we last met."

" _That was my birthday, Princess.",_ He answers

"I know, don't remind me."

" _How was brother?",_ He ask

"I'm sure you can see him for the past 19 years."

 _"WHEN he's not at work.",_ He corrected 

"Ehehe.. Sorry. I just found that he lives here after a Fortuna Incident.",I explained

" _What happened?"_

 _"_ The Order of The Sword. Big catastrophe. Dante and this look a like of yours, Nero was he, stopped the priest who wanted to eradicate us all."

_"Were you hurt?"_

"Nah. Just got tired from protecting the civilians. You know me, a Speedy Gonzales.",I chuckled

" _Do you truly enjoy to worry me, my princess?",_ He ask

"What no! I don't."

_"I'm sorry. I promise to be beside you since we were seven."_

"Fulfill it when you're here, dont lose hope. Were getting you out of there."

" _Sing me to sleep, Princess.",_ He spoke softly and I nod ****

**_"It_ ** **_started out as a feeling_   
**_**W**_ _ **hich then grew into a hope**   
__**Which then turned into a quiet thought  
**_ __ **Which then turned into a quiet word**

 

_**And then that word grew louder and louder  
**_ _ **'Til it was a battle cry  
**_ _ **I'll come back  
**_ _ **When you call me  
**_ __ **No need to say goodbye**

   
 _ **Just because everything's changing  
**_ _ **Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
**_ _ **All you can do is try to know who your friends are**_   
__**As you head off to the war**

 

_**Pick a star on the dark horizon**   
_ _**And follow the light  
** _ _**You'll come back when it's over  
** _ __**No need to say goodbye**

 

_**You'll come back when it's over  
**_ _ **No need to say goodbye**_   
_**Now we're back to the beginning**   
__**It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
**_ _ **But just because they can't feel it too  
**_ __ **Doesn't mean that you have to forget**

 

_**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
**_ _ **'** _ _**Til they're before your eyes  
**_ _ **You'll come back**   
__**When they call you  
**_ __ **No need to say goodbye**

 

_**You'll come back  
**_ _ **When they call you  
**_ _ **No need to say goodbye",**_ I sung until the end. When I look down. The necklace glows quietly. 

 

"Goodnight, my Prince.",I whispered and stood up, heading down.

 

"And here I thought you took a nap.",(y/n) chuckled

 

"Just a private talk. That's all.",I said

 

"Wanna go on a mission?", (y/n) ask pulling out her (T/C) card.

 

"Gotta ask?",I laughed and pulled my Lovers Card out.

 

 

 

After the mission, we head to the cafe where we met, Luna, Akari, Seira, Ginka and Hotaru.

"That was a fun mission!",Ginka Cheered.

"It was good drill.", Seira said

"What can I get you ladies?",the nice waiter ask

"Chamomile tea.",Luna

"Chai Tea", Seira

"Lemon tea",Akari

"Mint tea",Gina

"(F/T/F)", (y/n)

"Your large pearl milk tea.",I said

"Anything else?"

**"Macarons!!"** , we all cheered

"Coming up!",the waiter leaves and we laugh

As we await our order, we talked about many things

"Hey Rinka.",Akari snickered

"Yeah?"

"I  _ **clove**_ you  _ **undill**_ the end of  _ **thyme**_.",Akari snorted a laugh, as she laid down the three mentioned spices on the table from who-knows-where?

"Sadly I have heard that pun before. But can I ask..?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you awaiting for a  _ **pun-ishment**_?", my left eye glows pink for a moment

They all laugh and our order came.

"Nah.. That is.. if you can  _ **ketchup**_ with me.", she spoke back

"And when I do I'll pick a  _ **bone**_ with you", I said, my eyes glinted pink for a moment, making her shiver terribly.

~~~~ ~~~~

 After out Little "coffee" break, we all head back to Day Break Illusion. After an hour or so, Luna was taken home by her Limo[1] along with Akari. Seira went home, Hotaru went to a restore nearby, which I believe she works on. Ginka was in her room [2] leaving me and (y/n) [and Vergil] in the living room.

"I'll head to bed.",I said and head up my room 

 

 

**_Ah.. Bedtime._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Luna is super fancy, super rich too
> 
> [2] Ginka has her own room in the DBI
> 
> I AM sorry this is absolutely crappy. In your opinion.
> 
> ***I need puns guys! Don't worry I'll credit your username in the notes


	5. Joint Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Material needed for the ritual is all set, but then a catastrophe comes to a town nearby and luckily Hotaru was on it that day. Now the Cardians needs the demon hunters' help.

_**Chapter 5- Joint Job** _

**~~~~ _Dante_ **

 

We all head back to Day Break Illusion with the materials needed. Rinka has the magic circle prepared and its only a week left before the full moon arrives

"Are you sure we can trust this.. Childhood friend of yours?",Lady ask

"Of course. She is a loyal friend. And trust me. She is 110% trusted."

"Are you sure?"

"If you doubt my capabilities that much you can willingly move out of this operation.", Rinka's voice echoed. I finally find Trish staring at one of the buildings' rooftop; there sits, Rinka, in one of the abandoned buildings, her double headed long axe placed on top of her left shoulder exactly the way I do it. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the said building. Her hair froen in air with it's tips Electric white, Her right eye covered and her eyes were ellectric pink. Her eyes shape gone sharper, making her look like she's emotionless. She had this light pink glow around her

"How'd you get here?", Nero ask

"This is my Today's turf to watch on, and since this is the tallest, I can get a good sight of the other kids' turf.", She answered, looking straight ahead

"Today's turf?"

"I'm on patrol for tonight, Ginka call in sick, so just knock.", She spoke and stands up, turns around and walks away.

"C'mon.", Trish called out and walk towards Day Break Illusion.

We followed what she said, we knocked and a girl with blonde hair, blue tired eyes open the door, she wore a bright yellow bandana around her neck above her white shirt with yellow lines on her short sleved shirt. her top matched her bottom which was also bright yellow.

"Leader alerted me just seconds ago, come in.", She opens the door wide and stands aside

'Where do we put these?", I ask

"3rd floor"

We nod and head up there ands set the materials at the corner. At the middle of the room is presumably the [magic circle](https://www.google.com.ph/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Forig09.deviantart.net%2F20f0%2Ff%2F2010%2F308%2Fa%2Fc%2Fmagic_circle_pink_by_clyde2695-d324upz.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fclyde2695.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FMagic-Circle-Pink-184984199&docid=tCXLhX_OhDOFXM&tbnid=A5DOAq-KKRpKAM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjT4Y3T8IfUAhUphlQKHc9tBPEQMwgjKAAwAA..i&w=500&h=500&bih=778&biw=1536&q=pink%20magic%20circle&ved=0ahUKEwjT4Y3T8IfUAhUphlQKHc9tBPEQMwgjKAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8) we're going to use to bring back V. As soon as I was done looking around, I head back down, following the rest.

"Hey Ginka was it? Do you know where (Y/n) is?", I ask as I reach the bottom floor.

"She is on patrol on her turf beside Rinka's. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure my date is still alive.", I joked

"I assure you she is alive. Rinka will disagree of her dying."

"Why's that?"

"Being together for 34 years is like being technically twins, not to mention when she, Rinka and Reika team up in the battlefield; they're almost in sync. Like they've trained for that very moment.", She said happily but stops to sneeze into her hanky and wipe her nose "Though, I've never seen those two train.", She added

"Wait, who's Reika?", I ask

"Rinka's actual twin. She's actually Rinka's opposite. Rinka thinks quickly, like she's a humanoid, or she just have a high IQ. I don't know."

"And why do I not know this."

"Reika surfaced when Rinka was 19. According to (y/n), Rinka and Reika was separated when they were 1", Ginka answered

I asked a few more questions and she happily answers. Seems those two told them about me and V.

"Anyways, They'll be here in a few minutes and I need my sleep, nice meeting you, Dante.", she said and had head upstairs, probably to one of many rooms in the second floor.

As Ginka predicted, Rinka, (y/n), the three of four girls we saw back then and a girl with violet hair,sharp violet/blue eyes with red pupils.

"Hey, gorgeous.", I flirted with (y/n), who blushes immidiately

"So, I'm guessing Gink entertained you while we're gone?", Rinka said, her appearance returned to her normal form. Her axe nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me you had a twin."

"I treat her as my twin, the exact way I treat (y/n). I am actually born with a doppleganger. The neighbors thought she was a demon and was so curious how I, an angel as they say, am a twin of a demon.", She explained, her face grim "So, my father, who was now getting weak, used his strenght tro take her to the realm she belonged so she wouldn't be treated terribly and unfairly. When he died, I was adopted by (y/n)'s parents.", She explained

"But how do you remember all those?", I ask

"Mother, who was a goddess.. sacrificed her physical form to give birth to me, she has been watching me, from above, she sometimes speaks to me, and having one soul with mother connects us, I can summon her too.", she explained, as soon as she was done explaining, her phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?", she asks, her eyes quickly turns into a fear-looking shock and I swear I saw her left eye glint electric pink and her right eye turn the same color but it flamed for a second "Alright, we're coming! Just hang on!!", She said fearfully and the ended with a beep, that's when she stares at us "I know this is sudden, but a demon-daemon collab attack is happening at the town nearby,", She said, and her gang stiffens "Hotaru is there.", she then faced me, Help us, and I'll pay you.", she said and I nodded

"But how can we get there so quick?", Lady ask

"I know a shortcut."

"I'm going.", I hear Ginka's voice as well as her footsteps Descending from the stairs

Everyone made a very quick preparation and we all holded hands

"Prepare for nausea guys."

And we were gone

 

We appeared at the fight scene, while Nero had a quick puking session with the Ginka and an oranged haired girl. I saw a girl holding a scythe, running to us, presumably Hotaru, was panting, obviously she can't hold them any longer.

"We'll take care of the demons, you guys take your part.", Trish said and pulled out  _Sparda_.

The girls nod and separated, but Rinka was confronted by a daemon.

 

**********

_  
_

"Well look, my main course, the strongest, the yet-to-be insane Lovers Card. I'm suprised you made it here.", The daemon snickered, Rinka was unfazed by it's snickering. She wondered  _HOW the fuck do I even get use to these daemons?!_ She always get annoyed by the fact that in the very start, they want to kill all of humanity and It's protectors, making the surface a land of the demonic beings they were. And the way to do that is to make the strongest, Cardian, which is herself Insane. Sadly, she was immune to their tretchorous tricks, and she was willing to fight back.

"They say it takes two to Tango.", She spoke, her body turning to her card form. right eye covered by her Pink- White electric frozen hair, Her eyes, pink, her axe now in her left hand, and her twin, Reika, Appears, pulling out her dark pink big hammer, on her right hand "But I say it takes three to rumble!", She said, posing to her battle position

"Heh, I hope you're ready to have a  _ **BAD TIME**_... C a u s e  I  a i n ' t  g o i n '  b a c k...", Reika said, her tone, dangerously low. 

"Tch.. Like I'm scared.", the daemon smugly answered

"Very well then..."

**"Let's Rock!"**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! THANK YOU FOR WAITING!
> 
> Did I mention this only part one?
> 
> Yeah there is a second part, that's where the real action kicks in.
> 
> PS. See what I did there?
> 
> Guess what game that one line came from and I will add you to the story.
> 
> Requirements  
> Name  
> Age  
> Power  
> Tarot card (go to day break illusion wiki for card reference.)  
> Weapon
> 
> If many of you get to guess it, I'll pick two-three
> 
> -NEKONRINREI OUT!


End file.
